Do You Love Me?
by Sean Heinbaugh
Summary: Hermione is in love with Draco, but thinks he doesn't love her. He is in love with her, and is positive she hates him. May continue, but not likely to.
1. Chapter One: Not Ready Yet

A/N: This chapter is named such because Hermione knows she loves Draco, but isn't ready to admit it to anyone but herself. The poem is an original one of mine, just for this story. If you email me at no_name_the_walrus@hotmail.com asking if you can use it, I might let you, as long as you put my name on it! Anyway, please enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Not Ready Yet  
  
"Hermione!" *dammit* I thought as I heard my mother's voice calling for me. That summer she seemed to need me more and more. I shouted "Be right down!" before hiding my diaries and notebooks in a nifty hiding place I had found in my room.  
  
As soon as I made sure they were well hidden, I ran down the stairs only to run right into Mom. "Yea, Mom?" I asked politely. "Honey..." she began slowly. *uh oh* I thought. *nothing good ever comes when Mom starts like that* "I found these papers of yours, would you like to explain them?" I knew that if she was asking me to explain them, she had probably read it, but nothing could have prepared me for the shock of what I saw-several of the poems I had written about Draco Malfoy. The top one read:  
  
I hate you  
  
But I need you because I love you  
  
Why did you end up where you did,  
  
While I am here without you?  
  
It's almost like Romeo and Juliet  
  
Yet no one knows if the feelings are mutual,  
  
Least of all me  
  
So can you tell me  
  
Do you love me the way I love you?  
  
"Oh God..." I moaned under my breath. I knew it wasn't one of my better poems, but it wasn't the worst one. I quickly shuffled through the remaining pages and thanked my lucky stars on finding out that none of them mentioned any names of houses, or worst of all, his name.  
  
"Well Mom..." I began hesitantly. "You see...these are about a guy I like at Hogwarts, and we don't really talk much, and with all the rivalry at school between the houses, it almost is like a Romeo and Juliet story, like the top one here says."  
  
I felt somewhat guilty about that. They were half-truths; it was true Draco was in another house, and we don't really talk, we just exchange insults. Mom seemed to have caught on to this, as she asked next "I noticed you mention a ferret in one of your poems. Is it maybe talking about that one boy that a professor turned into a white ferret?" *Dammit* I cursed to myself. I was hoping she didn't catch that. I had barely caught it myself. As I started thinking about how best to answer her, I slipped off into daydreams of Draco.  
  
~*~Daydream~*~ (A/N: this is set somewhere in the future) A beautiful young woman by the name of Hermione Malfoy stood at the sink doing dishes (the muggle way) and loading the dishwasher. She had insisted to Draco that they get one, it would keep her busy, and it was always a chore she had never minded. She was completely absorbed in her work and humming a sweet love song when she felt a pair of strong arms slip around her waist. She gasped, and then recovered as she realized it was her husband, home from work. "Draco, you're home already!" she said as she turned around to greet him. "I see my wife is keeping busy, like she wanted to," he said with a smirk and a kiss on the lips. Hermione soon deepened the kiss as she had been waiting for him all day. "Not even home for two minutes and already you want me undressed," he teased her as the kiss ended. ~*~End Daydream~*~  
  
I was rudely awakened from my daydreams by my mother. "Well?" she demanded. "Mom, I really don't feel like talking about this, I'm just going to go to bed." I knew that the next day, being September 1, and thus my first day back at school, we wouldn't have much time to talk, so she wouldn't get another chance to ask me. Before she could answer, I was upstairs and in bed.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic, so some constructive criticism would be great! Please go easy, but don't sugar-coat your reviews! Disclaimer: I don't any of this, except maybe the plot. . . 


	2. Chapter Two: More Than Ready

A/N: Just so you don't get confused, this chapter is from Draco's point of view. And thank you to dracoisahottie13 for the review! I'm so glad you like it! Anyway, here's the next chapter! PS: I forgot to mention this last time, the little "*" thingies indicate thoughts. Sorry about forgetting to mention that! Anyway, enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: More Than Ready  
  
I was in my room, packing my trunk for Hogwarts, when I heard my mom yell for me. *Damn woman. Can't she just leave me alone for ten minutes?* I thought to myself. "Coming, Mother dearest," I yelled down the stairs. I made sure my personal notebooks were in the hidden compartment of my trunk before heading down.  
  
"Yes, Mom?" I asked. "Draco, honey, could you possibly explain this?" She said as she handed me a few sheets of paper. I quickly scanned them and cursed under my breath. They were some of the poems I had written about Hermio- I mean Granger. The top one looked like this:  
  
I love you  
  
You hate me  
  
Why can't we just kiss and make up?  
  
I want to feel you in my arms  
  
You know hate is only one step away from love  
  
So why don't you take that extra step?  
  
I had noticed that not one reference to Granger or her house was in any of the poems, and considered myself lucky. If either of my parents found out that I was in love with a Gryffindor, especially one like her, no one would have ever seen me again.  
  
As I contemplated my answer, I slowly stroked the scars on my arm. I remembered when I got those, and how. And now, I have no clue what I was thinking. It's not as if cutting myself made me feel better. Afterwards, I only felt worse. Sometimes, I was again tempted to take the knife and just make one more little cut, right over one of the scars, but I always held myself back. I had made a promise to myself to never do that again, even though I always have a knife within reach.  
  
"Well, Mother," I said, finally beginning to answer her, "I like this girl at school, and she seems to hate my guts, and these poems sprang from that." I figured the answer was good enough, not the whole truth, but not any lies either. I silently congratulated myself on my success. "Alright then, take these with you, and finish packing your trunk, and then go to bed." "Ok," I said. I headed back up to my room with the papers, and thought about that one weekend that had sprouted those scars.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Go eat dung, Malfoy," the once-bushy and now sleek-haired girl told him. Almost in tears from the heartbreak, Draco Malfoy turned away and walked with constraint to the bathroom. When he got there, he pulled out a pocket knife, kept merely for defense purposes. He flicked open the blade, and suddenly an idea came over him, without thinking about it, he made three cuts on his arm in quick succession. As he looked at the cuts, such a bright pink on his pale skin, he heard the door to the bathroom close. He quietly put the knife back in his pocket, got up, flushed the toilet, washed his hands and walked out. He knew that he would never tell anyone what had happened. The next day, he did the same thing, only this time, he made five cuts, one of which was deeper than any of the others. He knew that the scars would be horribly visible, but with the Hogwarts robes, he wasn't worried about it. Why should he be? The cuts would heal in time, and all that would be left would be scars, which would be a constant reminder of the heartbreak.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
After my trip down Memory Lane, I finished packing my trunk and climbed into bed. I just couldn't wait until tomorrow, when I could finally see her beautiful face again.  
  
A/N: I don't really like Draco cutting himself, as I'm sure the rest of you don't, but I've had a personal experience with cutting, and if you want to know about it, email me (no_name_the_walrus@hotmail.com), but I'm not posting it publicly on the site.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the poem, which came out of my head, so you can only use it with my permission. *sticks tongue out in childish fashion* 


	3. Chapter Three: The Train Ride

Disclaimer: Again, the only thing I own is the poem! I do not own any of the characters!  
  
A/N: I think I'm just going to keep switching back and forth between Hermione and Draco POV. It's fun, and it gives different aspects on the same event, also, I'll try to include one poem in each chapter, so that their feelings seem more...real. And I am doing my best not to make this like other HG/DM fics I've read! If it does end up like others, will someone please tell me? Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I know I have fun writing this, and please, review! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I really love to get them, especially if they help me!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three: The Train Ride  
  
When I woke up, I had almost forgotten that it was September 1, my first day back at Hogwarts. Oh, how I had missed that castle over the summer. I didn't miss just the castle though. It took all the self-restraint I owned to not send Draco an owl. It would have been just a nice one, but without giving anything away. I remembered the poem I had written last night, and how I was sorely tempted to send it to him.  
  
Ours is a Romeo and Juliet story,  
  
Except for one thing  
  
Do you love me as I love you?  
  
Do you want to wrap your arms around me?  
  
Do you wish that instead of insults,  
  
We whispered sweet endearments?  
  
Do you feel a need for me  
  
In every breath you take, and every move you make?  
  
Do you need me like I need you?  
  
Needless to say, if I had chosen to send this to him, he wouldn't have known who sent it, and he definitely wouldn't have suspected me, "Mudblood Granger" one-third of the Golden Trio. God, how I hated that nickname for us. It's not like we actually followed the rules. Ron, Harry, and I probably broke them more than we followed them. Anyway, that's not the point is it? The point is, Malfoy would never think that I would send him a love poem.  
  
After remembering the poem, I decided it was time to get out of bed, so I did. I put on my favorite emerald green shirt, and a pair of comfortable blue jeans, since I knew it was a long ride between King's Cross and Hogwarts. I also knew I looked best in my emerald green shirt.  
  
Anyway, after getting dressed, I headed down to breakfast, where Mom had cooked bacon and eggs. It smelled good, but at the sight of it (I don't know why bacon and eggs reminded me of this) I remembered that I was Head Girl that year, my last one at Hogwarts, and I needed to be at the train station early.  
  
"Mom, I have to be at King's Cross early, so do you think I can skip breakfast and you can just take me now?" I wasn't sure that this was going to work, but I figured I should at least try. "Honey, are you sure you don't want even a bite?" "I'm sure," I told her. I really needed to get there, and soon. My mom must have noticed my restlessness, because she consented by saying "Ok, then get your school things, and I'll take you right now." I gave Mom and Dad both a kiss, and ran upstairs to get my trunk.  
  
~*~Half an hour later~*~  
  
I was at King's cross station (finally) and pretending to listen to McGonagall (A/N did I spell that right?) while really I was thinking about Dra- Malfoy. Finally she was done, and I could go into the compartment reserved for Head Boy and Girl. I was looking forward to seeing Harry and Ron, but for now, I needed some time alone, as I didn't get much of that at home.  
  
So I leaned back into the seat and closed my eyes (doing this helps me to relax and to think better). I hadn't been in this position for five minutes, when I heard a voice I recognized. "So, Granger, looks like you are Head Girl," he said. My heart was beating, but I did my best to remain calm and cool. "It sure does," I said as I opened my eyes. "Don't tell me they made a slimy git like you Head Boy."  
  
I slowly sat up, so I wouldn't get too relaxed and say something I might later regret. I wasn't completely sure how Malfoy felt about me, but I didn't want to let him know my feelings. As I studied his face, I noticed a flicker of pain go through his eyes, and hoped it wasn't my fault.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me Draco," I started, and then gasped as I realized what I had called him. Never had we been on first name terms, so I'm sure that hearing that shocked him even more than it shocked me. The stupid thing is, after thinking of him as Draco all summer (and many years before that) I just knew it would slip out sometime, and it just had to be now.  
  
"Why would you call me Draco? Do you like me too or something?" I wondered what he meant about too-did he like me? I figured that couldn't be it, and he was just talking about another girl who liked him. I decided I would find out for sure though. "What do you mean too?" He took a moment before answering "I was just talking about this other girl that likes me...she's in Ravenclaw or something...can't keep her eyes off me for more than two seconds." I was crushed at this answer, but knew I had to hide it, so I just closed my eyes, and slept the rest of the ride.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't that great! I promise things will get better, though I'm not sure how! If you have any ideas, please email me or put them in your review! 


	4. Chapter Four: The Train Ride Part 2

Disclaimer: I only own the poem! Though I do wish I owned Draco...JUST KIDDING! Even if he is hot...but that's beside the point. The point is, I only created the sort-of-plot and the poem.  
  
A/N: From Draco's POV, continuing from where he walks into the train compartment. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and for your ideas! I can't believe how much you like my story!!! And I will try to make the chapters longer, I promise! It's just I can't tell how big they are going to be until I post them on the site, but they will start to be longer for sure! Oh, and I need to tell you, I will do my best to finish this story before August, because I'm going to my grandmother's for a month, which means no computer access. I know that's a long way off, but I figured all my readers should know! Anyway, on to the story! P.S. Sorry it's taking so long to update! I haven't been able to find the disk I keep the story on, and that's why it's been taking me so long to update. I finally found it today by sheer luck! Anyways...I will start to update again, I promise! And I will try to make it a regular update!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Four: Train Ride, Draco's POV  
  
I walked into the compartment that was reserved for Head Boy and Girl. Thank goodness I was able to shake off the other Slytherins, I needed some time alone. Even though I got enough of that at home, I wasn't ever totally at ease.  
  
When I got into the compartment, I noticed Hermione (I need to not call her that) leaned back against the seat with her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful and peaceful I didn't want to disturb her, so I let her stay like that for a few minutes, before saying "So, Granger, it looks like you are Head Girl." I was glad that my voice sounded calm and cool, just the way I hoped it would.  
  
She sat up and opened her eyes while saying "It sure does. Don't tell me they made a slimy git like you Head Boy." I did my best to hide the pain I felt, but I must have showed some because she started to look a bit uncomfortable, like she didn't want me hurt. I knew that wasn't the reason though. She was probably upset she couldn't come up with something better to say.  
  
She sat up, taking her time, I noticed, and then said "Now if you'll excuse me, Draco," and then gasped as if she had said something wrong, which she hadn't. Hearing my first name, which almost no one called me by, except my mom, was an unexpected and yet sweet shock.  
  
I asked her, just to find out what she meant, "Why did you call me Draco? Do you like me too or something?" then realized I had said exactly the wrong thing. *Perfect, Draco. Just let her know how you feel, so she and Potter and Weasel can make fun of you all year* I thought. Then I realized she was asking me a question. "What do you mean too?"  
  
I thought for a minute, and realized I had taken too long in answering her question, so I quickly made something up, saying "I was just talking about this other girl that likes me...she's in Ravenclaw or something...can't keep her eyes off me for more than two seconds." Hermione's (again, I need to stop calling her that) eyes held a flicker of pain, which put me in doubt of her feelings, and then she just closed her eyes, and slept the rest of the way to Hogwarts.  
  
I, on the other hand, had more on my mind than just sleeping. I wondered why she had called me Draco, and then remembered a poem I had written quickly before departing.  
  
I watch the way you walk  
  
The way your hair falls in your face  
  
And you just brush it back into place  
  
With every action, and every time you talk  
  
I fall more in love with you  
  
Can't you say you love me too?  
  
I knew that Hermione was everything I needed. I was like a flower, and she the sun. Without her, I would wither, and if she got angry, I would burn. But she was so beautiful when she was angry. I couldn't help but try to piss her off because of the way her eyes sparkled and the way her hair flew around her face. She was like my Venus, and I her Mars. I knew that if we were to get together for even just one day, it would be fiery and passionate, just like Aphrodite and Ares. The only thing was that I knew she didn't like me, let alone love me, so I had to be determined to get over her. This started with going back to my Slytherin friends so I could stop staring at her.  
  
A/N: I know it's kinda cheesy, and I'm SO SORRY! It has been so long since I've worked on this, and now that I read through it, it's way cheesy, and I don't know why I'm wasting my time. Anyway, if anyone wants me to continue with this, I will, but otherwise, no one will ever find out the ending to it, though it is a bit obvious...maybe *evil laugh* 


	5. Chapter Five: Same Old Routine

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the poem!!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't think of anything to write! Anyway, I'm continuing the fic, for the people who read it, and because I realized it's fun to write my own romance...lol. Anyway, I don't care if the characters are OOC, that's just how I happen to write it. I also think the poem for this chapter is the best one I've written for the fic so far, but you guys may see it differently. Anyway...read and enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Same Old Routine  
  
I had only been at Hogwarts for a few days when I fell back into the same routine: wake up early, eat breakfast, go to classes, eat lunch, more classes, eat dinner, study, and go to bed. This whole time I felt the same longing for Draco that I had felt for many years. He had always had his hair a bit long, and I always felt this urge (that I, of course, suppressed) to run my hands through it.  
  
One night, it was especially difficult for me not to stare at him during dinner. Harry and Ron must have noticed something was different about me, for they soon asked about it. "Hermione, are you all right?" Ron asked as I was distracted watching the way the firelight flickered off Draco's hair.  
  
"What was that Ron?" I asked, reluctantly focusing on him. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about tests and classes and all. It's going to be a stressful year," I answered as I realized what he had asked me.  
  
"Ok," he and Harry said, but not sounding like they were convinced. I had to admit to myself that it was a lame excuse; even for me.  
  
I stood up, not desiring any more food and told Harry and Ron that I was going to the library to study. They just eyed me, said "Ok," in an unconvincing tone for the second time that night, and watched me head out of the Great Hall.  
  
Instead of heading for the library, I just wandered around for a bit, wondering what to do and where to go. I did not know what to do about Malfoy. I supposed the best thing was just to get over him, considering the well-known fact that he hated me. I wondered who the Ravenclaw chick was that supposedly had a crush on him. I wondered if he would ever go steady with her, or if he even liked her. I sighed and was (finally) heading to the library when I heard him.  
  
"Hey Granger, where's Potty and Weasel? Did they go to bed early because of lack of girls to warm their beds? Assuming that you wouldn't do that, of course."  
  
I just sighed and shook my head. He was pathetically off tonight. I wondered if something was bugging him, but decided not to ask. I turned away from him and once again set my course to the library, only to have him follow me making annoying comments. I decided to see if he was blindly following me or actually paying attention, so I went into the girls' bathroom. Interestingly enough, he followed me. I saw his reflection in the mirror, turned around and said to him "Malfoy, you do realize where you are, don't you? This is the girls' bathroom, as in not for boys, except under certain circumstances. Circumstances you and I will never be in." I had never before admitted this out loud, but now that I had, I regretted it; it sounded too final and certain. As I was saying this, my mind flashed back to a poem I had written.  
  
When I think of your laugh,  
  
I can almost hear it.  
  
When I think of your smile,  
  
I can almost see it.  
  
I can almost feel your arms around me  
  
When I go to sleep.  
  
But almost isn't good enough for me.  
  
While I was remembering writing the poem, Draco happened to get in front of me, blocking my way out of the bathroom. "What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked him exasperatedly.  
  
The look in his eyes is one I'll never forget. I can remember his eyes seemed to get cold, and calculating, as if he wondered what to say. "You," he said simply.  
  
I had to sit down right where I was standing for fear of falling. "You...and me? Us? As in..." I made suggestive motions with my hands, not believing what I was hearing, considering it too good to be true.  
  
"You know you want to, Hermione," he leaned over and said softly in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "I've wanted you since day one. Haven't you wondered why I've never had a steady girlfriend? It's because the only girl I think about is you."  
  
It was at this point that I woke up, realizing it was all just a dream. I sighed, wishing it was real, but knowing the wish would never come true.  
  
I started to wonder how I even got into my bed, and remembered leaving Harry and Ron in the Great Hall, then walking to the Gryffindor common room and reading for a little while. From there, I must have just gone to my dorm, fallen exhausted on my bed, and fell asleep before my mind fully registered where I was. I decided not to worry about it too much, I was there now, and all that mattered was getting some more sleep for classes tomorrow. So I fell back on my pillow and immediately was in a deep slumber, dead to the world until I woke up for classes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unfortunately, despite getting at least 8 or 9 hours of sleep, the next morning I was completely exhausted and didn't feel like getting out of bed at all. I had the feeling that if I was to play sick and not go to classes, I would get caught, so I got out of bed and ready to go to breakfast anyway.  
  
During the day, I would sometimes think of the dream, and at the worst possible times. Whenever I remembered the dream, I would shiver, thinking of Draco's smooth voice whispering in my ear. Several times during the day, Harry and Ron would give me weird looks, like they wanted to ask what was up, and at one point Professor Flitwick asked if I was too cold, and if I wanted to be excused to get a sweater from my room. I just told him no, but that I appreciated his concern.  
  
At dinner, I was again distracted watching Draco, and decided that from now on, I had to sit facing away from the Slytherin table...starting next week. I guess Harry and Ron were tired of me only half-listening to them, so they asked me what was up.  
  
"Whaddaya mean?" I asked curiously.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged a glance before Harry continued by saying "Well, you're always giving us half your attention, and besides that, it looks to us," Ron glared at Harry. "Okay, it looks to me that you like Draco, because it seems like you're always staring at him."  
  
I didn't know what to say and just sat there in shock, mainly because they, actually Harry, was right. I just told them "I'm sorry guys. I really wish I could talk to you guys about it, but I just don't know if you guys could understand it."  
  
They looked upset at this, but seemed to understand. "It's ok, Hermione. We get it. Just girl stuff right?" Ron said.  
  
"Yea, and I'm tired, so I think I'm gonna head off to bed now you guys. Love you, nite!" I said cheerily as I pushed back from the table and walked to my room. I immediately sighed and laid down on my bed, still dressed in my clothes, and fell fast asleep. 


	6. Chapter Six: What a Dream!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the poem, which should be quite obvious by now, as I've been saying that the whole time!  
  
A/N: I'm going to see if I can write a whole chapter in one setting, even if it isn't long or very good. I'm considering changing the rating to R because my pervy mind can get carried away sometimes. This is from Draco's POV, by the way. Anyway, read and enjoy!  
  
A/N 2: I'm so sorry all my chapters are short! I promise to try to write longer ones, I know that most people prefer to have a longer chapter! I just run out of ideas for the chapter before I finish it! Anyways, this one will be longer, I promise!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Six: What a Dream!  
  
I woke up in a sweat, remembering every detail of my dream. It was the ultimate fantasy that couldn't come true. I sighed and mentally shook myself. I was probably the only guy in Hogwarts who could find Hermione Granger sexy. I groaned as I remembered the dream. The thought of Hermione vulnerable like that made me want her more than ever-in every way.  
  
~*~Flashback to dream~*~ I saw her, wandering around campus, wondering what she was doing, what she was thinking. I decided that I wanted to scare her a bit, and tell her exactly how I felt for her. Oddly, I felt calm about this; as if I knew she wasn't going to reject me. I felt that there was no way she could reject me. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around my waist, holding her. I leaned in and smelled her sweet perfume and whispered in her ear. "Hermione, I love you. The very thought of you entrances me, and all I want is for us to be together, in every way possible." I felt her body shiver, and was turned on by this. All I wanted at the moment was her. I turned her around, took her in my arms once more, and kissed her. I felt her kiss me back, and was somewhat surprised and relieved. Apparently there was a part of me accepting the possibility of doubt. We pulled out of the kiss, she held me close, and whispered in my ear "Draco, I love you too." ~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
I thought of how her lips felt on mine; of how they seemed made just for me to kiss. There had been electricity in even that made up kiss; electricity that didn't belong to enemies, but to two predestined lovers.  
  
I then wondered if Hermione and I really were meant to be together. There couldn't be any way we would ever get along; we were too different. If we were to go steady or be in a relationship at all, we would always bicker and fight. I knew it was useless to wish for her, and even more useless to love her, but somehow I couldn't help it. I couldn't help thinking of her sweet smile and even sweeter laugh. I couldn't help thinking about her chestnut hair and eyes. I couldn't help thinking of the sexy way she swung her hips ever so slightly when she walked. I couldn't help admitting I was madly in love with her, but wouldn't have wanted it any other way.  
  
Being in love with her felt right, and at the same it felt so wrong. It seemed to give me a purpose in life, to give me something worth more than anything I could buy in a store. Yet, at the same time, it went against everything I was taught from the time I could repeat what I was told. I was always taught that Muggle-born witches and wizards were filth, and a general waste of education.  
  
Hermione, however, changed my thoughts completely, even though she didn't know it. I no longer thought of her, or any other Muggle-born, as trash. There was no way, that Hermione, the most beautiful and most perfect girl I had ever known could be trash just because of her parentage. It didn't work that way. Unfortunately, Hermione thought I was trash. I just knew she did.  
  
I sighed and decided it was about time for me to get my lazy bum out of bed. After pulling on my robes and grabbing my bag I headed up to the Great Hall, dodging Pansy on my way out of the common room. I sat down in my customary spot, facing the Gryffindor table, and proceeded to pretend to eat breakfast while really staring at Hermione.  
  
I don't know what attracted me to her in the first place. She had bushy, brown hair that she had somehow managed to tame and darken to a chestnut since our first year. She didn't have much of a figure when we first met, and still didn't seem to have much of one, unless her robes were hiding them. Her eyes were still the same, dark brown, but they had always been her best feature. They lit up when she laughed, or when she was talking to Harry and Ron, and turned fiery whenever she shot insults at me. Somehow, over the years, her eyes had lost some of that fire, and had softened, as if she was never really mad at me. This had always puzzled me.  
  
As I was sitting in class, I was remembering the dream, and took out a piece of parchment paper, and wrote this:  
  
Hidden in my dreams  
  
I can find what I seek  
  
I can have what I want  
  
But the only thing I want is you  
  
I want you  
  
Here,  
  
Now,  
  
Forever  
  
So tell me you'll be mine  
  
And let me hold you in my arms  
  
Feel your soft skin, all your curves  
  
Say that you'll be mine  
  
And then I shall rejoice  
  
For I shall have all I really want  
  
After finishing this, I got to work on my real assignment: a paper on the dangers of using love potions. When the bell rang and Professor Snape released us from class, I gladly went to my dorm, and wrote down my new poem in a notebook. I had gotten into this habit lately of keeping all my poems together so that I had a collection of them. I hoped that someday, after Hermione and I were together, that I could show her all the poems I had written over the years. I knew it was a bit sappy and unrealistic to hope we would ever get together, but I knew that I wouldn't . . . couldn't be happy until I had her in my arms.  
  
After writing down my poem, I got to work on my assignment. I wanted to finish it quickly, because the last thing I wanted was to be forced to think about love more than I already had to.  
  
I decided, after finishing the paper I could either head to the library, or go flying on my Nimbus. I decided to go flying. I loved the rush and excitement of taking off, and the rush of doing a successful dive. Lately I had taken to testing my limits; seeing how far down I could dive before I had to pull up without panicking. It was a great stress reducer.  
  
So I headed out to the pitch, only to find Potter, Weasley and Hermione there. I subconsciously rubbed the scars on my arm, something I had never done before. I quickly took my hand away and yelled out to the three of them. "What are you three doing out here?" I was too distracted to think of something witty to say. They seemed to have noticed I wasn't my usual self; at least, Hermione did, because as I started to walk off the pitch in humiliation, she followed me. "Malfoy . . . Draco, what is wrong? Something is obviously wrong, because not only could you come up with some stupid witty comment about us, but I also saw you rubbing your arm. What was that about?"  
  
Instead of answering her, I continued on my way to the castle. She just followed me, continuing to try to get some answers out of me. "Draco, I can tell something is wrong. Don't try to act like there isn't. You aren't acting like yourself. I just-"  
  
"Just what, Hermione? Just want to help me? It's too late to help me. It's your fault I'm like this to begin with. I'm like this because I . . ."  
  
"You what, Draco?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I'm leaving this a cliffie, cuz I can . . . lol. Sorry it took me so long to update, btw! I lost my floppy this story is on, and it took me forever and then some to find it, and then I just couldn't come up with anything to write. So please, please keep reading. I can't wait to write the next chapter . . . lol. I may even start on it now. And I don't even know if this chapter is longer than any of the others, but it feels like it is. Many, many apologies if it isn't!  
  
A/N 2: I just wanted to say thank you to all who reviewed! It makes my day when I see that you guys have reviewed on my story! I never expected so many people to like it, so I am totally shocked when I get reviews! Oh, and rumplekitty16, of course you can print it!! I'm so happy!! Thank you to all my reviewers!! *hugs all her reviewers* 


	7. Chapter Seven: Is It Love?

A/N: Sorry about the cliffy grin I just couldn't resist. I wanted to finish from Hermione's point of view. So, here's the story!!  
  
Chapter Seven: Is it love?  
  
I was at the pitch with Harry and Ron. They (mainly Harry) had used their amazing talents at persuasion to get me to come out there and watch while they practiced for quidditch season. We had only been there for a few minutes when Draco came out, and I could tell right off that something was wrong. For one thing, he was pale, even more so than normal. He also seemed really distracted, and was rubbing his arm, and all he said when he saw us was "What are you three doing out here?" He seemed to regret coming out and turned back to Hogwarts before Harry and Ron got the chance to say anything.  
  
I turned to them and said "I'm going to see what's wrong with him. I'll catch up with you guys later, OK?" I didn't wait for an answer and just jogged up to Draco's side. "Malfoy . . . Draco, what's wrong? Something is obviously wrong, because not only could you not come up with some stupid witty comment about us, but I also saw you rubbing your arm. What was that about?"  
  
He didn't say anything, just continued to walk. It was bugging me, and I was determined to get the answers out of him no matter what. "Draco, I can tell something is wrong. Don't try to act like there isn't. You aren't acting like yourself. I just-"  
  
"Just what Hermione?" He had finally turned to face me. I guess he decided to talk to me. "Just want to help me? It's too late to help me. It's your fault I'm like this to begin with. I'm like this because I . . ."  
  
I paused, waiting for him to finish his sentence. When it seemed like he wasn't going to, I asked him "You what, Draco?" He still didn't answer me. I figured it was about time for me to 'fess up. I took him by the hand, and said "Follow me." I led him up to my room, where I had my collection of all the poems I had written. I dug through them until I found the one I wanted. I handed it to him and watched him as he read it.  
  
It used to be bright  
  
but now it's dark  
  
Nothing's the same  
  
but nothing looks different  
  
Just because it  
  
can't be seen  
  
Doesn't mean it  
  
isn't there  
  
When he finished reading it, he was speechless and just looked at me. "What is this about, Hermione?" he finally asked after about ten minutes. "Um . . . well, you see . . ." I tried to think of a way to explain it to him. It just isn't every day that you have to tell the one person you are supposed to hate that you love him desperately and could never imagine your life without him. This is when I remembered a line from Romeo and Juliet: "My only love sprung from my only hate." While I was looking around the room, trying to dodge the question and figure out an answer to it at the same time, I happened to glance at the clock.  
  
"Oh crap," I muttered. "Sorry Draco, I would answer you now, but it's time for lunch." I said this hoping he would buy my lame excuse to think of an answer later. I heard him curse under his breath. "Just tell me after lunch then, alright?"  
  
"Okay. After lunch I'll tell you then. Meet me in by the front doors, and we'll go out on grounds or something. I would prefer to tell you somewhere other than my room." As I said that, he gave me a suspicious look but agreed. So we walked down to lunch together, to the disgust of many Slytherins and Gryffindors and the surprise of many Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. We parted at the doors and went to our house tables for lunch.  
  
All through lunch I was distracted and only half-listening to Harry and Ron. They were discussing the wrong way to faint or some other trivial quidditch move. I was wondering how best to put it to Draco. Should I put it bluntly and just come out and say "I love you and want you forever?" Or should I beat around the bush and use the Romeo and Juliet line? I had no clue what I wanted to say . . . well, I did; I just didn't know how I wanted to say it.  
  
I didn't have very long to figure it out, as lunch was almost over. I prayed that he would be delayed by the gorillas he called friends so that I would have more time. Unfortunately, my prayers were not answered, and as soon as I left the table, I felt more than saw him behind me. I felt him come up behind me and place his hands on my hips, resting them there.  
  
"D-Draco?" I said, nervous from his closeness. My mouth and throat were drier than the Sahara Desert. He was so close that I could smell his cologne. It smelled odd, and put me in mind of Ireland and leprechauns. I called up Draco's face in my mind with his blonde hair, and stormy grey eyes, and knew he was perfect for the Irish setting; the rolling green hills and mystical beauty.  
  
I felt him turning me around, so I would be facing him, and suddenly I was looking at his lips, and adjusted my gaze so I was looking in his eyes. "Draco, I-" I was cut off as he softly touched a finger to my lips. "Shhh" he said. He took his finger from my lips, and slowly leaned in and kissed me.  
  
I could have sworn I felt some sort of electricity, but it may have just been my imagination. I honestly don't know. In those moments in which we were kissing, everything felt right. I wasn't worried about telling him I loved him, or what Harry and Ron would think, or anything. I was completely and totally living in the moment.  
  
Draco pulled away, and it took me a minute to catch my breath. When I was finally able to breathe regularly again, I looked up into his eyes, where I could have sworn I saw love shining through. This revelation caused a sharp intake of breath from me, and I had to ask him "What was that for, exactly?"  
  
"Hermione," he started, "I have loved you since day one. The way you were an over-achiever, and your bushy hair and brown eyes made me completely attracted to you but I couldn't show it. I love you, Hermione Granger, I always have and I always will."  
  
I was shocked by this. I knew I loved Draco, which I had for years, but I never expected him to love me back. "Draco, I have loved you for years. It surprises me that you love me back, but I am ready to accept it. I have been waiting for this moment for God knows how long. I love you, Draco Malfoy, forever and for always."  
  
This time it was his turn to be surprised, and we kissed again. It wasn't the first time, and it definitely wouldn't be the last.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for now...if you guys want me to continue it, I might, but as far as I'm concerned, this is it. I may/may not write a sequel. You never know. For now, though, I have other writings to work on. You guys can email me at or argetlam3050(at)hotmail.com anytime. Thanks!! 


End file.
